Moon in the darkness
by Thaliel
Summary: Last chapter now up! YS all along the way. Hope you like it, RR and look out for more coming hopefully soon.
1. Sleepless nights

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or its characters, it all belongs to CLAMP. A/N: For those of you who haven't read "Keeping a promise", please notice these facts: 1.Yue and Yukito have been separated and live both their own lives. 2.Yue lives in the Kinomoto's house now, because he wanted to be near Sakura. I firstly didn't want to make a Yue/Sakura fic, but I changed my mind, dunno exactly why. /./ indicates thoughts, a'ight?  
  
Moon in the darkness  
  
1.Sleepless nights:  
  
Yue sat at the open window of his room, watching the moon and the stars.  
  
/It's no use!/, he thought to himself, /I just can't get into sleep! No matter how hard I have tried for the last three nights, the thoughts always keep me awake./  
  
"You know that's not very healthy at all.", Yue turned around to see who had said this.  
  
Touya stood at the open door, his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
  
"You will get sick if you go on sitting in the cold air like that.", he said.  
  
"I never noticed it was cold.", Yue answered, "And I don't care much. I won't get sick so fast, I'm not human."  
  
"But you could nevertheless.", Touya exclaimed.  
  
"Would you please let me get along with my matters by myself?", Yue said and closed the window.  
  
"I thought we were friends.", Touya said, sounding a bit disappointed, "I thought you trust me. But you just lock yourself away from the world."  
  
"I do trust you!", Yue ensured him, "But the things that go through my mind right now are nothing you could help me get along with."  
  
"I could at least try.", Touya replied and sat down on a chair besides Yue.  
  
The two remained silent for a while. Then, Touya turned his face towards Yue, looking into his eyes.  
  
"You were thinking about Clow, weren't you?", Touya asked.  
  
Yue's eyes widened. /Was it so obvious to see what was going on inside me?/, he thought.  
  
He took a short while before he answered.  
  
"I was remembering how full of harmony my life was back then. And now, everything seems to have changed. I often wish I could return to those days."  
  
"You should stop living in the past.", Touya said, "What is over is over and there's nothing you can do about that. Nobody needs you in the past, but a lot of people need you here in the present. Sakura needs you. We all need you."  
  
Yue thought about those words for a while. "Maybe you are right.", he then responded, "I will try to concentrate more on what is going on now. I won't be a good help for Sakura if I long for gone things forever."  
  
"That sounds more rational.", Touya said and went to the door. "Try to get some sleep now. Goodnight, Yue-kun." Yue was a bit startled of Touya calling him "Yue-kun"  
  
"Sleep well, Touya.", he said and closed the door after Touya left the room.  
  
Yue reflected about his relationship with his mistress' older brother. He remembered that only a short time ago, when he and Yukito were still one, he had felt totally different. Back then, it was Yukito's love for Touya that had made Yue feel so strongly attracted by him. After the separation from Yukito and his feelings, Yue's heart changed in many ways. He knew how strong Yukito's love for Touya was, he knew that Touya's love for Yukito was from the same strength, he knew that those two humans were destined to be together. Now, without being influenced by Yukito's feelings any longer, Yue had reached the level of sympathy for Touya that would be best described as "being very close and dear friends". They trusted each other and Yue liked Touya's company, but that was all. Yue wanted Touya to be happy with his snow bunny. And it made him kind of satisfied seeing the two enjoying their live together. For the first time since a lot of endless years, Yue felt some sort of happiness again. Yue really felt like he could find some rest now. He took a last look outside into the darkness of the night. But then, he felt like there was something out there, something magical, calling.calling for.calling only for him.  
  
AN: Please, feel free to comment on this, I am always open for critics, praising and anything else, so review like there's no tomorrow, pretty, pretty please with a Sakura on top ^-^ 


	2. Facing darkness

2. Facing darkness:  
  
Yue knew that Sakura was still sleeping, she wouldn't have felt that power, it was something that just concerned him. Yue opened the window again and flew out into the night and headed to where he suspected the source of the power. He spotted a figure standing on a hill and supposed it was what he was searching for. As he came nearer, he saw that the figure was a tall man within his thirties, short, black hair and bloody-red eyes.  
  
"So you have come.", the man said in a deep, cold voice.  
  
"Who are you and what do want from me?", Yue asked.  
  
"I am the dark thief Haron", he introduced himself, "and I am very interested in your powers."  
  
"How do you mean that?", Yue asked surprisedly.  
  
"As I already said, I am a thief.", Haron explained, "But I don't steal usual things, I steal powers, physical, psychical and magical. The more powers I steal, the stronger I get. I have watched you for some time now and the powers you posses could really make me the strongest being in the universe."  
  
"And you think you can just pop up here and steal my powers?", Yue asked in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Well,", Haron answered, "if you want to fight me, go ahead, but I don't think you will have much chances to defeat me." He let out an evil laugh.  
  
Yue became angry and aimed one of his arrows at his opponent. As the arrow approached, Haron reflected it using a shield of darkness.  
  
"As I have watched you, I have learned everything about your attacks, your strengths and your weaknesses.", Haron explained, "There is nothing you can do against me."  
  
Haron raised his right arm and Yue was surrounded by a dark orb. Yue tried all of his attacks, but he couldn't destroy it.  
  
"Now it is time for me to get what I want!", Haron yelled and his eyes began to glow.  
  
Within the orb, Yue could feel how his energy was slowly drained out of him. There was nothing more he could do. He cursed himself because of his unexpected helplessness. The drain of his energy began to cause him pain. Yue struggled not to scream, but after a while, the pain became so intense that he couldn't resist the longing to scream any longer. Thoughts went through his mind. Was that supposed to be his end? Would he vanish from this world now? What would happen to the cards, and Sakura, if he wasn't there anymore?  
  
AN: This is kinda short, isn't it. But I wanted it to be kind of a cliffhanger, :-P . Please tell me how you like this chapter, cause I really don't know if it is good. Oh, and don't be mad at me, the Y+S stuff will be coming, I promise! 


	3. Help in times of darkness

3. Help in time of darkness  
  
Seemingly from nowhere, a bright light appeared and the dark thief Haron screamed: "Aah, that's too bright, noooo!!!!"  
  
His figure dissolved within the light and the dark orb surrounding Yue disappeared.  
  
'The light card', Yue thought and sank to his knees. He felt exhausted.  
  
"Light card, return to your power confined." Sakura's figure appeared in sight. She ran towards Yue, who was still kneeling on the ground.  
  
"Yue-san, are you ok?", she asked, putting her hands on his shoulders.  
  
Yue looked up at her, recognizing that his vision was getting blurred. He felt a huge heat taking over his whole body, but ignored it at first.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine.", he replied.  
  
Sakura sighed in relief and got back up.  
  
Yue stood up, his legs shaking. He tried to keep his body straight, but then, everything around him began to spin and he felt like burning from the inside.  
  
"Yue-san?".  
  
Yue wanted to tell his mistress that he was alright (although this was not the case), but before he could even react, everything went black before his eyes and he collapsed to the floor.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in shock and she ran towards her unconscious guardian. She yelled his name again and again, trying to wake him up, but nothing happened. Tears began to dwell up in her eyes. She gently stroke her hand over Yue's face, noticing that it was unusually hot. Suddenly, Cerberus appeared at the scene.  
  
"Hey, you hurried outside so fast I thought you were the shot card itself.", he said. Then, he saw the limp body of his "brother" in Sakura's arms. "What's wrong with him?", he asked.  
  
"Kero-chan,", Sakura sobbed, "please help me, Yue-san's burning from fever."  
  
Cerberus put one of his paws on Yue's forehead to assure himself of what Sakura had just said. "Geesh, this is not good.", he said, "We should put him in his bed. Lay him on my back. Being in my true form, I can carry him to the house."  
  
"Okay.", Sakura responded and slowly placed Yue on Cerberus' back. Cerberus slowly started to walk and headed towards the house. Fortunenately, the night had already fallen and nobody was out to see a huge lion-like creature carrying an angel-like creature on its back. As they reached the house, Sakura slammed the door open and rushed inside, followed by Cerberus. "Hey kaiju!", came a voice from upstairs, "Leave the house in one piece."  
  
"Onii-chan, please help me!", Sakura yelled. Hearing the tone of his sister's voice, Touya came rushing downstairs and stiffened for a second as he saw a crying Sakura, a helpless looking Cerberus and an unconscious Yue. "What happened?", he asked. "Yue-san, he, he got attacked, I saved him, but then, then he fell, and, and now he is sick.", Sakura said, still upset. "What?", Touya asked. He moved towards Cerberus, who was still carrying Yue on his back. Gently, he moved the back of his hand over the guardian's cheek. "He really has a unusual high temperature.", he said, "Did you try to wake him up?"  
  
"Yes.", Sakura answered, "But he isn't reacting." Touya slightly ran his fingers through Yue's hair and brought his lips near his right ear. "Yue.", he said, "Yue, can you hear me?" Nothing. Gently, Touya picked the guardian up. "I will bring him in his bed.,", he explained, "And you, kaiju, get some cold water."  
  
"Ok.", Sakura answered and followed her brother upstairs and then headed into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Cerberus transformed back into Kero and flew after Touya into Yue's room. "I can't believe it.", he said, "We are the guardians, we aren't supposed to get sick. We aren't human."  
  
"But Yue's almost human.", Touya said as he placed Yue on his bed, "And even for a guardian, spending three whole nights sitting at the open window isn't very healthy."  
  
"What?", Kero asked.  
  
"I guess you hadn't recognized that, cause you and Sakura were always busy with other things. During the last three nights, Yue had sat at the open window, looking outside. And now, being attacked drained the rest out of him."  
  
"I really had no idea.", Sakura said as she entered the room, holding a bowl with water and a cloth. "Gomen, Yue-san, gomen." She placed the wet cloth on Yue's forehead and took his right hand into hers. As she did this, a silent whisper escaped the guardians lips: "Clow."  
  
AN: Awwwwwwwwwww! Poor Yue! I hope you don't hate me for making him suffer like that. It really has its purpose, you'll see ^-~ .Tell me how you like it. Pretty ,pretty please with a Sakura on top (or maybe a Yue ^-^). 


	4. The light through the darkness

AN:-word word word.- =Indicates events taking place in reality. Word word word. indicates everything happening in Yue's dreams.  
  
4. The light through the darkness (inspired by "Tears in heaven" by Eric Clapton)  
  
Would you know my name,  
  
if I saw you in heaven,  
  
Would it be the same  
  
if I saw you in Heaven,  
  
I must be strong,  
  
and carry on,  
  
cause I know, I don't belong  
  
here in heaven!  
  
Would you hold my hand,  
  
if I saw you in heaven,  
  
would you help me stand  
  
if I saw you in heaven  
  
I find my way,  
  
through night and day,  
  
cause I know  
  
I just can't stay  
  
here in Heaven  
  
Time can bring you down,  
  
time can back and be  
  
Time can brake your heart  
  
have you beg it please?  
  
beg it please  
  
Beyond the door  
  
is peace and sure  
  
and I know they'll be the door:  
  
Tears in Heaven  
  
Would you know my name,  
  
if I saw you in heaven  
  
would it be the same  
  
if I saw you in heaven  
  
I must be strong  
  
and carry on  
  
cause I know  
  
I don't belong  
  
here in heaven  
  
cause I know  
  
I don't belong  
  
Here in heaven  
  
Within his feverish sleep, Yue dreamt. He dreamt of the person he needed so much right now: Clow. He didn't care about where he was or what was happening. He was reunited with the one he longed for, and that was all that mattered to him. "Clow.", he whispered (not only in his dreams, but also in reality without knowing it), "I have finally found you." "Yes, you have.", the magician (or his spirit, or whatever roamed through Yue's dreams) responded, "But.", he hesitated, "But you can not stay here, this would not be right. You must go back. I know it will be hard for you, but remember, there will always be someone to take care of you." After saying this, the figure of Clow read began to vanish. Yue grew anxious with fear and sadness.  
  
-Sakura sat on a chair next to Yue's bed. She looked at his face, which was covered with sweat and held his hand tightly within her own. The whole night through, she had never left her place. She had even argued with her father and Touya, as they wanted her to go to bed and to school the next morning. She herself knew that it wouldn't be good to miss anything, but she just COULDN'T leave. She HAD to take care of Yue because she blamed herself for letting all this happen. She had to make sure he would be alright again. So they let her be, seeing it was no use struggling with her right now. Before going to bed, Touya took a last look into Yue's room and asked: "How's he doing?" "The fever is still increasing.", Sakura said with a very sad face, "And he seems to have a nightmare. I wish I could calm him down, but he doesn't hear what I am saying." "Don't worry so much." ,Touya tried to cheer his sister up, "Yue is strong, he will surely be alright soon." "I really hope so.", Sakura answered, "I don't want another dear person to leave me." Touya left the room and silently closed the door. He sighed. He felt like there was something coming up within his sister concerning her moon guardian. Something she herself may not have noticed yet.-  
  
"No.", Yue muttered, "Clow, please.don't leave. Please, don't go. Don't leave me alone." "Don't worry, Yue.", Clow said while his features disappeared, "There will be someone to take care of you." "Clow.", Yue whispered, "Please wait. Don't go. Don't leave me alone.".  
  
-Sakura heard the silent whispers of her guardian and she was close to tears. "Why did Eriol leave?", she thought, "Where is he, now that Yue-san needs him?" Sakura knew that I was no use. No matter how much she wanted it, Eriol wouldn't return from wherever he had went to. "Clow.", the guardian muttered, "Please wait.Don't go.Don't leave me alone." Sakura nearly burst into tears. He looked so miserable. So.fragile. As if he would shatter into thousands of shards from a single light touch. Slowly, she moved her free hand through his hair and across his hot cheek. "Yue-san.", she whispered, "Please listen to me. You are not alone. I am here and I will never leave you as long as I live, I promise."-  
  
All was dark. Yue didn't know what to do. He felt so lonely. He wanted Clow to come back. But Clow didn't come back. He would never come back. Yue was alone. But then, he suddenly heard a silent whisper: "Yue-san." He recognized the gentle voice of his mistress. Through the darkness, a dim light began to shine. It grew brighter and brighter and Yue began to feel very comfortable. He felt the aura of his mistress enveloping him in love and kindness. He could feel her. She was there and she cared for him, just as Clow had said. "Sakura.", he muttered.  
  
-"Sakura." She almost freaked out as she heard her guardian whispering her name. She held his hand within both of her own and felt that he responded the touch lightly. "Don't worry, Yue-chan.", she said, without really noticing that she used -chan instead of -san, "You will be alright. I will take care of you, don't worry."-  
  
AN: Please be patient with our young couple, they need their time to find together, but they will! And now, the usual begging for Reviews*falling on her knees and looking up at the readers with big puppy eyes*: Please review! Please! Pretty please with a Yue on top (well, not really, cause if I had Yue, I would keep him, meow! ,,,=^-^=,,,~ ). 


	5. Out of the darkness

5. Out of the darkness  
  
Sakura was very tired. It was early in the morning and the first sunrays fell through the window. She was so tired. But she didn't want to sleep. She had to stay awake! But only a few minutes later, she fell asleep without noticing it, her head resting on her guardian's waist.  
  
Yue could feel her. She was near, very near. He felt her warm aura next to him. He began to feel his body again. He felt weak, tired, but also very comfortable. Because she was here. Because she cared for him. It took him some time to regain control of his body. As he felt strong enough, he slowly opened his eyes. At first, everything was blurred. Yue blinked a few times to clear his vision. He felt the weight on his waist and looked down. Sakura lay there, still sleeping. 'She looks so worried', Yue thought, 'But still so beautiful.' And Sakura was really beautiful, although she was only 13. She had already developed into a Girl who attracted boys like light attracted the moths. And her nice and caring acting underlined her outer beauty very well. Yue slowly ran his fingers through her hair. Sakura sighed and opened up her eyes. "Yue-chan.", she said, "You're awake. Good heavens, I'm so happy." While saying that, she hugged her guardian tightly. "I thought I would loose you." "Sakura.", Yue responded, his voice still weak, "Gomen. I.I am sorry I made you worry." "Don't apologize.", Sakura said, "It's alright." Yue smiled lightly (AN: Oh my, he's smiling!!!*drool*) "You are a very nice girl, Sakura.", he whispered. "Arigato.", Sakura replied and smiled, "You are very nice, too, Yue-chan. I am very happy that you are still here. I couldn't bare it if you would have left me like Eriol-kun and Syaoran." Sakura's face turned sad as she mentioned the name of her first love, who had died just one week ago. (AN: If you don't know how this could happen, read "The last goodbye", which also has a very kawaii Y+S scene in it *hint*) "I will never leave you, Sakura.", Yue said, "I will always be with you. Because I want to protect you. And.And because I love you." Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Did the elusive, cold and seemingly emotionless moon angel just say that he loved her? Could this really be true? Or was it just the fever messing with Yue's head? "Nani?", she asked, "You.You love me?" "Yes.", Yue answered, "I really do. It was because of you I came back from the darkness inside of my dreams. It was your warmth and concern that helped me find the way back. I really love you, with all my heart." "Yue.", Sakura whispered, "I.I don't know what to say." "You don't have to say anything.", Yue replied, "Take as much time as you need. I don't want to force you to say or do anything you don't feel right about." "Arigato.", Sakura said. "You mind if I sleep now?", Yue asked, "I am very tired." "Iie.", Sakura answered, "I don't mind. Sleep as long as you want." "Arigato.", Yue said sleepily and closed his eyes. Sakura watched her guardian falling asleep. She remembered that se herself was very tired, too. And before she could even recognize it, she fell asleep, resting her head on Yue's chest.  
  
AN: *Wiping off the sweat that was running from her body* Phew! That one was really hard work. I don't like this chapter very much. I think it's not as good as the other ones, but it had to be like that x-( . Well, anyways, thanks for reading so far. I just can't put enough advertisement for the prequel in here, so: Please, please read the prequel to this story, "The last goodbye" and witness Sakura dealing with Syaoran's sudden death ;_; And now comes the last, as usual, chibi Thaliel-chan begging for reviews. Please tell me what you think of this, Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. After the darkness

6.After the darkness  
  
Sakura woke up, seeing that Yue was still asleep. Hear head rested on his chest and she reflected. ´He said he loves me.´, she thought, ´He really loves me.´ She looked at her moon guardian closely. ' Yue is really very pretty.´(AN: Sakura says this in the German edition of the Manga, in German, of course, but don't ask me, in what number ^-^) ´Clow-sama really exceeded himself creating such a beautiful being. And Yue is also very kind, like when he comforted me on the day of Syaoran's death. Yes, I think.I really think I could love him.´ "Now what do we have here.", A voice came from the door. "Onii-chan!", Sakura removed her head from Yue's chest and sat up straight, "I.I was.". "Don't mutter so loudly, kaiju!", Touya said, "Or you'll wake your sleeping angel." "I am not a monster!", Sakura protested. Yue moaned and opened up his eyes. "Are you two struggling again?", he asked. "Oh, gomen nasai, Yue-chan.", Sakura said, "I didn't mean to wake you up." "It's alright, Sakura.", Yue responded. "Yue-CHAN???", Touya asked surprised, "Seems like I missed something, huh?" Sakura blushed, and so did Yue .(AN: Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwww, what would I give to really see this, Yue must look so kawaii when he blushes *drool*) "I think I'll better be off for work and no longer disturb your young love- affair." Sakura blushed even more and Touya left the room. "Sakura?", Yue asked. "Hai?", she answered. "Did you think about what I told you?" "Hai.", Sakura replied, "I have, indeed. And.And I.I think I could really love you, if you let me." "Why shouldn't I let you?", Yue asked her, "I was totally serious telling you that I love you." "You think we could be happy together?", Sakura questioned. "Well.", Yue replied, "I have almost forgotten what happiness means. But I hope, no I KNOW I could learn again. Would you be the one who will show me what happiness means, Sakura?" "Hai, Yue-chan.", Sakura answered, "I will show you. I will make you happy. I vow to you to make you happy." And to seal her vow, she placed a warm and gentle kiss the moon guardian's lips. (AN: Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . ahem!)  
  
Epilogue:  
  
It had been a beautiful day and Sakura had just finished the dishes. She headed upstairs and entered Yue's room. She was really happy that he had recovered so quickly. ´Love's the best medicine´, she thought, ´even for magical beings.´ "May I come in, Yue-chan?", she asked. "Of course you may.", Yue answered. He looked into her brilliant eyes and smiled lightly (AN: *drool*). "Are you up to something special now, Sakura?", he asked her. "No, why?". Sakura looked at her moon angel. "Why not fly to Tokyo Tower and watch the beautiful sunset?" "I would really appreciate that.", Sakura said. Yue opened up the window of his room and slid outside, making his wings appear. Sakura summoned her staff and called out the fly card. Pink wings appeared on her back and she flew out into the ending day, Yue flying next to her. They landed on the tower and watched the sun set at the horizon, bathing the town in an golden and deep red light. After the sun had totally disappeared, the air began to get cooler and Sakura lightly shivered in the breeze. Yue wrapped his wings around her and she smiled up to him with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen on her face. They both could not stand it any longer. And under the silver light of the full moon and the sparkle of thousands of stars, they kissed like there was no tomorrow. And they both felt a strong and warm light within themselves. A light that would chase away every darkness forever.  
  
AN: And here it is, the last chapter of "Moon in the darkness". But don't worry, I still have ideas concerning this kawaii couple roaming through my mind. So, keep your eyes open. Thanks again for reading. 


End file.
